


Всё должно быть иначе...

by Alex_Kollins



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: F/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-08
Updated: 2018-07-08
Packaged: 2019-06-07 12:35:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15219272
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alex_Kollins/pseuds/Alex_Kollins
Summary: Всё должно было закончиться не так...





	Всё должно быть иначе...

\- Время смерти одиннадцать пятьдесят девять, - четко произносит врач, и часы будто останавливается на этом моменте, когда реанимационная команда прекращает свои действия. 

Вот и все. Конец. 

Лорел ушла. Покинула нас, сбежала туда, где все должно быть хорошо… Она лежит такая измученная, уставшая, просто без сил на этой больничной койке, словно все последние события – страшный сон, словно она еще жива. Тело здесь, но душа уже уходит далеко, куда-то за грань нашего понимания, пока мы все стоим здесь и отчаянно пытаемся осознать, что произошло.   
Она уходит, оставляя нас здесь расправляться со всеми оставшимися проблемами: Дарком, Энди, Мерлином. 

Не так все должно было закончиться. 

Мы должны были дойти до конца вместе с ней, все вместе – и сейчас Лорел бы стояла рядом. Мы должны были покончить с Дарком, уничтожить его, чтобы он больше никогда не трогал наш город, не смел причинять вред кому бы то ни было, кто не может ответить. Но всё выходит совершенно иначе: Лорел мертва, Дарк на свободе, Лэнса хотят арестовать, Мерлин вовсе находится неизвестно где… 

Лорел, почему? Почему ты оставляешь нас? 

Как же мы сможем продолжать без тебя? Ты представь, как же будет без тебя твой отец? Его сердце и так уже разбивалось на кусочки после стольких смертей. А Сара, когда вернётся? Она ведь даже ещё не знает… А мы? Ты же Черная канарейка, ты же одна из нас! 

Но ты уходишь, чтобы подняться на небеса и, наконец, жить в заслуженном спокойствии. Быть рядом с Томми, как ты и хотела. Как ты и просила меня однажды, что, если погибнешь, чтобы тебя похоронили рядом с ним. Но черт!   
Не так все должно было закончиться. 

Ни с тобой, ни с ним – вы оба должны были жить, радоваться каждому новому дню друг с другом и быть вместе. Лорел бы тогда, скорее всего, никогда не стала Чёрной канарейкой, не познала бы столько боли и страданий. Но в итоге…   
Одиннадцать пятьдесят девять… Как же я ненавижу это время! До полуночи, до нового дня оставалась лишь минута, а ты ушла.   
Оставив нас. 

Двое моих близких друзей трагически умерли у меня на глазах: сначала Томми, спасая твою жизнь, теперь и ты. Почему? Я никогда не перестану задавать себе этот вопрос, мучаясь этим бессонными ночами. Для чего вы уходите, оставляя нас разбираться с этой тьмой, которая поглощает наш мир все больше и больше? 

Наверно, я никогда не смогу найти ответа на данный вопрос. Потому что никогда не умирал в действительности, и так до конца не познал, каково это. И тогда на острове я цеплялся за жизнь, как только мог, хватаясь за каждую возможность выжить, но тут… 

Но знаешь, несмотря на то, через что мы оба прошли – ты надеялась, что твоя помощь не была бесполезной. Нет, Лорел, никогда! Ты всегда была светом, разбавлявшим всю эту тьму, в которой мы находимся сейчас, даже когда ты сама этого не осознавала. И я обещаю тебе, что найду Дарка и ответит собственной никчемной жизнью за то, что он сделал. Особенно за тебя. 

Потому что ты не заслужила такого… 

Потому что всё должно было закончиться не так…

 

Rip Black Canary 1985-2016


End file.
